Tidak sengaja menyukaimu
by piguin
Summary: Sakura Haruno rela mengorbankan masa mudanya demi keluarga. Dia rela dijodohkan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, cucu dari rekan bisnis ayahnya. Apalagi umur mereka yg terpaut 10tahun. Tapi ketika cinta itu datang perlahan, masihkah mereka menyalahkan takdir? DLDR. Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…. Kishimoto sensei.. mianhae

.

.

.

DLDR

Berhenti/menyingkir sebelum kalian memuntahkan sesuatu dihadapanku

Karena fic nista amatir ini

.

.

.fic ini sudah pernah sy publish di blog ketika aku belum punya akun FFn.

Dan selamat membaca, bagi yang mau..

"Katakan sebelum semuanya terlambat", mata hitam itu terus memandang sinis gadis kecil yg sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya."hn, kau tidak perlu mengorbankan masa muda mu demi keluarga"

Gadis itu tetap diam menunduk, tidak Tau apa yg ada dipikirannya. Tidak biasanya juga ia murung, melihat kesehariannya yg slalu ceria. Hanya saja ini bukan masalah sepele, "huuft.. baiklah jika itu maumu" lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu-masih-dengan kalimat yg menggantung. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya melihat sosok lelaki itu dari belakang, pergi dengan seenaknya meninggalkan gadis itu di taman sendirian. Ia meneteskan air mata "bukan aku yg menginginkannya" gadis itu berbalik arah, pulang dan berharap bisa menangis lega dikamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kakak, apa arti menikah?", tanya sakura kepada kakaknya, karin.

Karin tersenyum tipis "menikah itu menyenangkan, melihat setiap hari orang yg kau cintai, tertawa bersama, menikah itu menyempurnakan hidup kita"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya apanya yg mencintai, apanya yg tersenyum, apanya yg bahagia dan sempurna? Bahkan aku tidak pernah kenal calon suamiku sebelumnya keluh sakura dalam hati, tp dia hanya terdiam

"Kau mengerti tidak?" Tanya karin

sambil menata ulang hiasan bunga di rambut sakura

"Hari ini hari pernikahanku, tapi aku masih belum mengerti kak" jawab sakura dengan senyum agak memaksa.

" .. adik kecilku. Walaupun kau dijodohkan. Ketahuilah jika kau bisa menikah se kali dan bahagia, kau termasuk wanita paling beruntung didunia ini. Belajarlah menyukainya. Yah walaupun umur kalian terpaut 10 tahun, aku yakin sasuke adalah pria yg baik dan pantas untukmu" karin menyemangati adiknya yg sedari tadi rasanya ingin memecahkan tangisnya.

"Iya kak. Aku tau" menunduk lagi matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

KRIEK-suara pintu dibuka.

"Ayo sakura kau sudah siap nak?!" Wanita paruhbaya masuk dengan busana elegan.

"Hm, iya bu" sakura berdiri riang, menyembunyikan wajah keraguannya dibalik senyumnya yg manis.

.

.

Pengantin pria mengucapkan ikrarnya. Menuju janji suci yg mereka buat. Dan mengecup kening sang pengantin wanita yg sekarang menjadi istrinya.

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi sakura, berpura2 menjadi gadis yg manis, menikah diusianya yg masih muda 18th demi menyelamatkan status keluarganya. Bahkan belum mengenal laki2 yg sekarang menjadi suaminya. Keluarganya memaksa nya untuk menikah, agar perusahaan milik ayah sakura tidak bangkrut. Awalnya, Madara uchiha, kakek sasuke itu resah melihat kehidupannya yg sudah tua, dan menginginkan penerus untuk memimpin perusahaan Uchiha. Sebelumnya perusahaan itu diteruskan oleh ayah sasuke, Fugaku, akan tetapi Fugaku meninggal ditengah karirnya karena sakit jantung. Sedangkan ibu sasuke, Mikoto hanya tau menghamburkan uang dan berselingkuh tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku. Sasuke yg kecil, sering memergoki ibunya bersama pria lain. Sasuke berfikir, ayahnya yg sedang banting tulang dan berusaha melawan penyakitnya malah ibunya yg bersenang2 dg pria lain. Kala itu sasuke marah, dia memendam amarahnya. Itu sebabnya sasuke benci dg wanita-eits bukan berarti dia gay ya- dan sampai sekarang ia merasa wanita itu pembawa masalah. Beberapa kali kakek Madara mencoba menjodohkannya, tetapi gagal. Ketika kakek madara benar2 sakit, disitulah letak kelemahan sasuke. Dia dijodohkan dg anak dari mitra kerja Madara,yaitu Keluarga Haruno yg memiliki 2 anak perempuan, karin dan sakura. Karena karin sudah menikah, maka perjodohan itu berlaku bagi sakura. Walaupun kakek madara cerewet, dalam lubuk hati sasuke, kakeknya lah yg paling ia sayang, yg membesarkannya.

Malam pun datang, setelah selesai menyambut semua tamu, sakura hendak mandi, menenangkan pikirannya yg sedari tadi berkecamuk. Berendam di bath tub, sesekali menenggelamkan kepalanya, rasanya segar...

Apa yg harus aku lakukan pikirnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berhenti dari lamunannya yg semakin kacau, dia beranjak berniat menyelesaikan aktifitasnya.

.

"Kau selesai? Cepatlah" suara sasuke dari sebrang pintu.

Pikiran sakura semakin kacau bagaimana ini, dia kan berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku, kenapa sekarang begini? Tenang. Tenang sakura, jangan berpikir macam2

Setelah berganti baju, Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan gugup dan lemas.

"Kau lama sekali sih, aku sudah tidak tahan-"

"Hah?apa yg kakak laku-"

Tiba2 mulut sakura dibekap oleh tangan sasuke, "sepertinya kau yg berpikir macam2" kata sasuke datar "aku hanya ingin BAB, lagipula aku tidak tertarik padamu gadis kecil" sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Wajah sakura memerah. Dasar .

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Sakura belum juga tidur. Baginya aneh. Tidur bersama orang asing-yah skarang jd suaminya-di kasur yg sama dan hanya disekat oleh guling. Dari posisinya telungkup, hingga terlentang, ia membuka matanya sedikit. Dilihatnya sasuke yg sudah tertidur pulas. "tampan sekali kakak ini" pikirnya sambil memerah. Tersadar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Syukurlah tidak terjadi hal yg tidak aku inginkan" katanya keceplosan pelan memandang ke langit2.

"Hn"

Sakura menoleh kearah sasuke. Dilihatnya sasuke yg melihat dia dg tatapan tajam. Kedua mata itu onyx dan emerald bertemu.

"Kukira kakak sudah tidur"

"dari tadi kau berisik mana bisa aku tidur. Kau membolak balik posisi tidurmu, sampe ratusan kali. Bergumam sendiri."

Sakura semakin salting. "yasudah maaf. Aku akan segera tidur" sakura segera menutup wajahnya dg bantal

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela dan mengenai wajah sasuke. Sasuke duduk terbangun. Melihat sekeliling. Gadis nya semalam sudah tidak ada disebelahny. Gadisnya? .

Kriek-sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya yg basah membuat tubuhnya terlihat sexy? Pikir sasuke

"Kakak. Kau sudah bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu"

"Hn. Trimakasih"

.

Pasangan baru itu sarapan bersama kakek Madara. Yah, mereka masih tinggal di kediaman uchiha yg sangat megah. Segala sesuatu sudah tertata dan disiapkan oleh para pelayan.

"Hahahaa.. akhirnya kakek bisa lega sasuke bisa melihatmu menikah. Ini akan menjadi seru jika ayahmu masih ada.. " tawa kakek madara memandangi sepasang insan didepannya. "aku harap segera ada uchiha uchiha penerus generasi kita"

.Sakura tersedak mendengar omongan kakek madara tiba2. Sasuke menginjak kaki sakura "auu. Sakit" sakura segera melihat ke arah sasuke yg bersikap tenang. Kakek madara bingung melihat keduanya.

"Tentu saja kakek. Kakek tidak usah khawatir. Kita akan segera berbulan madu. Ya kan sayang" mengarah ke sakura dg pandangan meledek.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Berfikir, menjengkelkan juga ternyata suaminya. Tentu saja mereka harus berpura2 romantis didepan kakek. Kalau tidak, semua rencana mereka akan gagal. Sebelum menikah,Mereka bersepakat, akan mengakhiri hubungan pernikahan mereka setelah 1tahun. Baik pihak sakuke ataupun sakura tidak boleh ada yg menuntut ego mereka masing2. Ini hanya kesepakatan antara sasuke dan sakura.

.

"Sakura. Adikku yg manis. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah seminggu dari pernikahanmu, tp kau tidak pernah menelponku" suara karin lewat hp

"hmmm.. kakak.." mata sakura sambil berkaca2, bibirnya sedikit gemetar. Sambil melihat kedepan jendela kamarnya

"ada apa sakura?" tanya karin nadanya khawatir.

"kak karin. Aku rindu kalian (keluarga)" sakura pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Karin tersentuh kalimat sakura. Ia kasihan kepada adiknya. Seperti bukan sakura yg ia kenal. Walaupun ia tau bahwa adiknya melakukan semua ini karna terpaksa, tp dia mana mungKin akan mengatakan kenyataannya kepada keluarga mereka.

"Tenang sayang. Hari ini aku akan mampir ke rumahmu" kata karin lembut.

"Benarkah?"sakura senang bukan main. Baginya, kakaknya lah yg juga teman satusatunya bagi dia "aku tunggu ya kak. Bawakan makanan favoritku"

"Oke. Aku akan kesana setelah senja"

" " -tut- sakura menutup telponnya.

Tanpa sakura sadari sasuke yg sedari td masuk kamar menatapnya dingin. Saat sakura menoleh, sasuke malah acuh dan beranjak menuju lemari berganti pakaian dan hendak mandi.

"Kau sudah datang dari tadi kak sasuke. Tumben pulangnya siang?"

"rapatnya dibatalkan, jd aku pulang" mengambil baju menuju kamar mandi.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya sakura perhatian. Sudah seminggu mereka bersama dan sepertinya sakura sudah terbiasa dg sikap sasuke.

"Sudah" jawab sasuke datar , menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Selalu begitu. Bicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. "hufft..." sakura menghela.

Sakura membereskan kamarnya dan menyiapkan baju ganti sasuke. Walaupun pernikahannya adalah suatu kebohongan, tp tetap saja sakura adalah gadis yg baik maka dia akan menjadi istri yg baik.

.

"Kak karin" tawa sakura riang nemeluk kakanya yg barusaja datang dan sudah berada di ruang tamu."kau bawa apa, sepertinya makanan kesukaanku ..hihi" sakura merampas barang yg dibawa karin.

"Hei... tunggu. Itu bisa tumpah nanti"

"Ayo ikut aku kak, kita bicara di kamarku" sakura menggandeng tangan karin bersemangat.

kamar dibuka. Kamar sakura dan sasuke sangat luas sampai seukuran rumah keluarga haruno. Karin terkagum. Ruang tamu juga ada di dalamnya.

"ayo kak masuk"

Sasuke yg masih tiduran dalam kamar kaget melihat seseorang yg di bawa sakura.

"ah. Kakak ipar" sasuke memberi salam dg menganggukkan kepalanya.

"h-hai sasuke" karin agak ragu. Dia menoleh ke sakura berbisik "kau mau mati ya, kenapa membawaku kekamarmu"

Sakura tersenyum"tidak apa2 kok kak. Dia tidak akan mengurusi kita. Dia akan tetap tiduran" dan menatap Sasuke "Kak sasuke. Maaf aku membawa kakakku kesini. Aku akan berbincang2 dengannya"

"Yah lanjutkan saja" sasuke menarik selimutnya lagi.

"lanjutkan juga tidurmu"

Sakura dan karin duduk bersebelahan disofa. Sakura membuka bungkusan yg dibawa karin. Hmm.. sosis chicken soup buatan ibu. Segera sakura mengambil sendok dan melahap sup itu.

"pelan2 sakura. Nanti kau tersedak"

"ini lezat kak, aku rindu masakan ibu"

"Bukankah kau disini banyak makanan enak ya" karin memandangi sakura yg melahap makanannya seperti tidak makan dari seminggu lalu "lagi pula kau agak gemukan sekarang. Apa kau hamil?"

Mendengar itu sakura langsung tersedak

"tuh kan jangan makan cepat2" karin memberikan tisue kepada sakura

Sakura tersedak bukan karena makanannya melainkan mendengar ucapan karin yg bilang sakura hamil? Sasuke dibalik selimutnya yg mendengar percakapan tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

" itu. Aku tidak hamil. Lagi pula kami –"sakura menghentikan omongannya, melirik ke arah sasuke . Sakura hampir membocorkan rahasianya kepada karin "hanya saja ini masih seminggu kak. Krnapa menyimpulkan seperti itu"

.

"jadi kapan kalian berbulan madu?" tanya kakek madara kepada dua orang didepannya "kakek sudah memesan tiket ke paris penerbangan lusa. Kalian persiapkan ya" kata kakek senyumnya lebar.

Sasuke hanya diam menyantap makan malamnya. Sementara sakura sepertinya merasa bersalah sudah menipu kakek. Betapa kakek madara ingin melihat dan menggendong keturunan dari sasuke.

"Ano kakek.. apa kakek mau ikut ke paris juga?" tanya sakura lugu.

Kakek madara tertawa lebar "hahaha.. manamungkin kakek ikut. Itu akan mengganggu kalian"

Wajah sakura memerah. Ditatapnya sasuke. Sasuke dengan pembicaraan seperti itu masih bisa melahap makanannya. Sakura berpikir kenapa sikapnya bisa biasa2 saja.

"berapa lama kami disana?" tanya sasuke

"empat hari. Atau kalau mau lebih lama juga tidak apa2 sasuke. Kakek akan mengurus semuanya" jelas kakek

Empat hari?lama sekali. Batin sakura. Disini saja sehari rasanya seperti 1bulan.

"Seminggu. Aku ingin berlama2 disana" tegas sasuke selesai makan.

Apa? Seminggu? kenapa? Sakura semakin bingung.

"tentu saja, kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, ya kan sayang" goda sasuke. Sakura semakin memerah. Walaupun kata 'sayang' itu bohongan, tp entah kenapa sakura merasa jika sasuke yg mengatakan itu terdengar hangat di hatinya.

.

.

"lakukan yg ingin kau lakukan" sasuke merebahkan diri ke kasur. Sepertinya ia lelah setelah sampai di paris "aku mau istirahat"

Sakura bingung "bukankah seminggu disini adalah ide mu?"

"Yah aku hanya ingin menghindari kakek"

"Kakak merasa bersalah pada kakek?"

Sasuke langsung bangun dalam posisi duduk dari tidurnya. Menatap tajam sakura tanpa berkata

"j-jangan marah kak. Aku hanya bertanya apakah—" tiba2 tangan sakura ditarik oleh sasuke dan menjatuhkan terbaring sakura di ranjang. Sekarang posisinya sasuke di atas dan sakura dibawah. Kedua tangan sasuke mencengkram erat tangan sakura.

"jadi maksudmu sebenarnya kau yg merasa bersalah dan menginginkan ini?!" kata sasuke emosi.

"S-sakit. Lepaskan aku" Pinta sakura meronta "bukankah yg bilang tidak tertarik adalah kakak sendiri"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yg ku rasakan"

"Lalu apa kakak mengerti apa yg ku rasakan?" sakura diam sejenak dan meneteskan airmata "aku hanya berusaha menyukaimu" suara sakura terdengar begetar.

Sasuke tersentak dg penyataan sakura. Sasuke mengendorkan cengkraman tangannya dan sakura terlepas. Dia berdiri berpaling dari sasuke yg masih duduk terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yg ingin kulakukan" sakura berlalu dengan sempoyongan. Menghapus sebagian air matanya. Sasuke masih terdiam menatap sakura.

.

Malam di kota paris sangat indah. Paris dikenal sebagai kota yg paling romantis sedunia. Banyak muda mudi berpasangan bertebaran disekeliling kota. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi sakura. Sakura berjalan sendirian tak tau arah. Melihat semuanya, pandangan rasanya kabur.

"Apa yg salah dariku?" gumam sakura. Hawa dingin semakin membuat wajah sakura memerah, apalagi dia tidak memakai jaket sekarang. Hanya dress pendek yg ia kenakan.

Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya. Padahal selama ini sasuke juga tak pernah menganggapnya. Ia sendiri bahkan belum yakin seutuhnya tentang perasaannya. Hanya saja ia teringat kata2 karin 'bila bisa menikah sekali dan berbahagia. Rasanya akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung' tapi tidak untuk sakura. Ia ingin menarik kalimat yg ia katakan pada sasuke . "aku selalu bertindak bodoh" . Awal hubungannya dg sasuke saja sudah salah, bagaimana melangkah selanjutnya. Apapun yg dipikirkan sakura sekarang, kejadian tadi tak kan terulang kembali.

Sampai seseorang menarik pundaknya dari belakang dan - sakura pun tak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Ampun SasuSaku lover…..

Di chidori rame2 sama fans nya abang Sasu….

#ngumpet

Review please,….

Ato flame its ok…


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah baca fic saya

Saya baru akan ngebalas review

echaNM : si Sasu mah gag kenapa2 emang orangnya kan gitu..hehe (#plak) nggak ding, Sasu emang sedikit trauma ama kisah ortunya

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : hehe.. ok kalo itu masih saya pertimbangkan. Sebenarnya dari awal mau sy bikin one shot… eh malah baper nulisnya

Dewie867 : iya mkasih ya ,, ini juga nulis sambil begadang ^_^

Mustika447 : sebernya saya nulis & publish lewat Hp, jadi cara ngetiknyaa gaya SMS,, hehe..mkasi masukannya

Kirara967 : Bingo ! ketahuan ya…

Dewazz : di chapter ini ada nanti

SJXJS : iya sih saya sayang SasuSaku jadi gag mau sad ending...

Guest, winahime, Uchihana Rin, respitasari : ini uda update ^_^

Terimakasih yg uda nge review, fav, dan follow

Saya merasa dihargai (^_^)

Disclaimer…. Lagi2 Kishimoto sensei…

.

.

.

DLDR

Saya tau byk typo

Tapi malas buat ngedit

Hehehe… peace

.

.

Sakura membuka mata. Pandangannya masih terasa kabur. Dilihat sekelilingnya, ini adalah kamar hotelnya. Sinar pagi hari menerpa wajahnya membuat nya semakin pusing. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah dikepalanya. Ia memegang dahinya. Ternyata ia dikompres semalaman. Tapi siapa yang membawanya kesini?

"Kau sudah bangun" suara Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura. Ia membawa sarapan dan meletakkanya di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Berkeliaran di malam bersalju dan tidak mengenakan jaket. Apalagi di tempat asing. Merepotkan saja"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia malu kepada dirinya sendiri. Masih bertindak kekanak-kanakan walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu.

Sasuke mengambil kompres dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sakura. Sakura hanya tersipu lemas.

"Kau masih panas. Minum obatnya setelah makan. Aku hanya tidak mau sampai kita pulang nanti kau masih seperti ini. Nanti Kakek akan bertanya yang macam-macam padaku"

Sakura masih diam. Ia tau bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin ada alasan lain untuk merawat dirinya. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa ia hanyalah beban bagi Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam saja. Cepat makan sarapanmu! Apa Kau mau aku suapi?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menjawab "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Terheran. Sasuke berfikir bahwa Sakura masih marah padanya. Wajar saja, mengingat perlakuannya selama ini pada istrinya itu, dia pantas mendapatkannya.

.

Beberapa hari kemarin Sakura hanya tidur, makan, minum obat, membosankan sekali, pikir nya. Hari ini pun juga begitu. Sakura sedikit jengkel. Andai dia sekarang dirumahnya, rumah orangtuanya. Pasti tidak akan semenderita ini walaupun ia sedang sakit- Derita batin.

"Panasmu sudah sedikit turun. Kalau besok kau sudah sembuh, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" cetus Sasuke agar Sakura semangat, sambil memeriksa termometer.

"Benarkah? Kemana?" tanya Sakura antusias. Wajahnya mulai ceria.

"Pulihkan saja kondisimu dulu. Baru bertanya" Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kakak sarankan. Makan banyak. Minum obat. Istirahat. Tapi cuaca disini sangat dingin makanya suhu tubuhku belum turun juga"

Sasuke terdiam. Seperti berfikir sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura. Mendekapnya.

"Apa masih dingin?"

"... sedikit" jawab Sakura ragu dengan tindakan Sasuke. Antara senang dan takut.

Sasuke semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Tiada jarak diantara mereka. Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut rambut panjang Sakura dan membisikkan "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan seharian"

Rasanya Sakura ingin meledak seketika. Bahkan dia tidak bisa membedakan degub jantungnya dan Sasuke. Hembusan nafas Sasuke di telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin berdebar. Dada bidang Sasuke, kehangatannya, dan harum tubuhnya pun semakin membuat Sakura melayang.

Begitu pula Sasuke. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya tubuh mungil Sakura menggigil dipelukannya. Gadis ini cantik dan baik. Pria mana yang tidak tertarik dengannya. Hanya saja ia masih melihat kelam masalalu keluarganya. Ia hanya sedikit waspada.

Keduanya tertidur dalam pelukan bersama. Mereka berharap bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

Sinar mentari menyapa penglihatan Sakura. Ia mulai membuka matanya, belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ketika ia mendapati wajahnya berada diatas dada bidang Sasuke, ia terbelalak kaget. Tangan kanan Sasuke masih melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Sakura segera bangun.

"Apa.. yang terjadi.. semalam?" Sakura mengingat-ingat. Setelah itu wajahnya memerah. Segera ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura menyalakan shower begitu kencang. Sambil merasakan air shower yang dingin jatuh ke tubuhnya, ia mengingat lagi kejadian semalam. Ia tersenyum. 'benar-benar seperti mimpi' gumam Sakura. Walaupun hanya dipeluk oleh Sasuke, menurutnya itu adalah kemajuan yang cukup menyenangkan. Ia berfikir sedikit bisa merubah sifat kaku dan keras Sasuke .

Setelah selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura melihat Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ah. Kapan kakak bangun?"

"... . Dari tadi. Tapi aku masih ngantuk" jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kakak tidur lagi" Sakura dengan wajah sedikit muram. "Sepertinya kakak beberapa hari ini jarang istirahat karena menjagaku"

"Hn" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Berdiri. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi."Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh. Tunggu aku selesai mandi" sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. Ia senang. Rupanya Sasuke memang mau menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan seharian.

.

.

"Waaahh indahnyaaaa" teriak Sakura berada di tengah jembatan Pont Des Art.

"Hei. Kau berisik sekali. Kau tidak pernah kesini ?" seru Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dan melihat sekeliling, khawatir ada yang melihat kelakuan Sakura. Nyatanya memang ada beberapa yang melihat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak punya teman untuk ku ajak kesini"

Entah kenapa Sasuke terdiam melihati istrinya, Gadis ceria yang kehilangan masa mudanya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, mengernyitkan keningnya "Kenapa ?"

Sasuke masih tersenyum. Mendekat, lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura memundurkan kakinya selangkah. Sasuke menyetuh pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya "Mulai sekarang, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan takut padaku"

Debaran jantung Sakura makin tak menentu. Antara senang dan tidak percaya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke dipipinya. Lalu ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum riang. Tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang mengusap pipinya "Terimakasih kakak"

Sasuke makin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat Sakura yang kembali ceria. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke "Ayo..kita keliling" senyumnya riang.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka bergandeng tangan berjalan bersama. Sakura melihat sekeliling jembatan yang penuh dengan gembok cinta. Yah, banyak wisatawan datang membawa gembok bertuliskan nama sepasang, dikuncinya pada kawat jembatan. Berharap kisah cinta mereka selalu utuh, lalu membuang kuncinya ke sungai.

"Kak Sasuke, kalau kita kesini lagi, Aku ingin nama kita berada disana" kata Sakura menunjuk deretan gembok cinta.

Sasuke mendengus "Hn.. seperti anak kecil saja"

"Aku memang masih kecil" seru Sakura sambil meledek Sasuke.

"Kita juga bisa ke Korea. Di Namsan Tower. Kita bisa menaruh gembok itu disana"

"Ya" segera Sakura tertawa lagi. Begitu indah hari ini. Mungkin tidak terbayangkan oleh Sakura sebelumnya.

.

.

Sasuke bertemu Naruto- teman sekolahnya yang kini ada keperluan bisnis di Paris- saat hendak meninggalkan Pon Des Arts Bridge. Ia menyapa Naruto dan berbincang-bincang dengannya di café . Sedangkan Sakura memilih menghabiskan waktunya sendirian ditepi jembatan, melihat pemandangan air laut yang menenangkan. Sesekali Sakura mengabadikan pemandangan indah tersebut dengan kamera nya. Setelah dirasa cukup memotret, ia segera menyusul Sasuke. Dia berlari ke arah cafe. Ketika Sakura mendapati kedua orang tersebut –Sasuke dan Naruto- tertawa bersama sambil melihat dirinya, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa mereka menertawakanku?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat menghampiri Sakura. Tapi sebelum itu ia berpamitan pada Naruto , dan Naruto melambaikan tangannya seraya berpamitan jarak jauh pada Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti "apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura sambil berlalu berjalan lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya bisnis" kata Sasuke datar.

"Bukan apa-apa tapi kalian tertawa bersama sambil melihatku. Apa kalian meledekku?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Sakura "Nanti akan kuceritakan kalau kita sudah sampai di hotel"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke kamar hotel mereka.

"Sampai juga akhirnya. Ternyata capek juga ya keliling kota tidak membawa mobil" keluh Sakura.

"Itu kan ide mu" jawab Sasuke datar. Setengah membalas ucapan Sakura tempo hari.

Wajah Sakura kembali cemberut. "Aku mandi saja lah"

Sasuke memperhatikan gelagat Sakura yang agak kesal. Ia menahan tawanya. Senang sekali rasanya menggoda Sakura.

Sementara Sakura mandi, Sasuke merilexkan tubuhnya, berbaring di tempat tidur. Memejamkan matanya. Sedikit terlelap. Sampai ketika Sakura membangunkannya. "Kakak. Kau tidak mandi? Bersihkan diri dulu sebelum tidur"

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat Sakura yang sedikit terlihat basah. Sial. Lagi-lagi. Memang biasanya Sakura terlihat sangat sexy ketika dia habis mandi. Oh men, ini tantangan bagi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan segera masuk kamar mandi membawa pikiram kotornya tentang Sakura.

Sakura mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan hair dryer. Dilihatnya dari cermin Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Cepat sekali, pikirnya.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sakura selesai dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut. Ia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke " Kakak aku matikan lampunya ya"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Sakura menaikkan selimutnya "oh ya kak. Katanya mau bercerita tentang temanmu tadi ? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sambil tertawa seperti itu?"

Sasuke yang terlentang, kini memiringkan posisinya, menghadap Sakura. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Sedikit lebih dekat dari biasanya.

"Kami tidak tertawa seperti yang kau pikirkan " kata Sasuke member jeda "Dia hanya kagum melihatmu"

Wajah Sakura memerah "Pasti dia mengira aku adalah adikmu..?" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau kita sudah menikah"

Wajah Sakura lebih memerah "….benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk "Dia bilang kita sangat cocok" tambahnya lagi. Wajah Sakura semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya tapi terlihat agak malu-malu. Melihat Sakura yang pipinya lucu seperti buah tomat-kesukaannya-sekarang, rasanya Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Menahan perasaannya karena Sakura.

Sasuke mendekat menarik tengkuk Sakura. Diciumnya bibir lembut Sakura. Sakura tertegun. Sempat ia mendorong Sasuke karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Sakura perlahan menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Sasuke itu. Membalas tiap kecupan dari suaminya. Ciuman yang bertahan lama sampai rasanya Sakura tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Sasuke melepaksan ciumannya, memberikan jeda agar Sakura bisa lebih menikmati ciuman yang selanjutnya. Dan lagi, Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura yang masih basah. Rasanya semakin panas dan liar ketika keduanya saling merespon. Ciuman Sasuke beralih turun ke leher jenjang Sakura. Menghirup aroma cherry blossom tubuh Sakura. Sakura semakin menggeliat, tak dapat mengontrol desahannya.

"Ka..kak..Ssasu..keehhh.. ngh…" panggil Sakura sedikit memaksakan suaranya yang nyaris tak keluar."a..aku.. takut"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Dilihat gadisnya kini yang terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya lemas, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnnya sedikit gemetar.

Sasuke tau bahwa Sakura belum siap untuk itu. Dikecupnya kening Sakura,mencoba menenangkan gadis itu kemudian memeluknya erat, "Maafkan aku Sakura"

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke lebih erat lagi. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kakak" Sakura merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terisak dalam pelukan suaminya. Bukan seperti ini harusnya seorang istri, pikirnya. Tapi kenyataannya memang dia belum siap. Ciuman ini juga adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dia butuh adaptasi.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu" bisik Sasuke lembut. Ia menyadari perasaannya sekarang. Ia hanya mencoba menahan diri. Ia tau jika terus terpaku pada masalalu kelam ayah dan ibunya, maka sama saja ia akan membunuh masa depannya. Yang ia yakini sekarang,masa depannya adalah Sakura. Walau bagaimanapun gadis itu, dengan lugunya dapat menarik sedikit perhatiannya.

Tak terasa seminggu sudah Sasuke dan Sakura berada di Paris. Waktunya kembali kerumah mereka.

Sakura sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Padahal ia tidak berniat benar-benar bulan madu disana. Tapi perasaannya sekarang bercampur aduk. Dimana ia sedikit membuka perasaannya pada Sasuke, akan tetapi ia merasa sangat bodoh, tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna bagi suaminya. Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit merasa ragu, apakah Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama, atau hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Tapi yang jelas, banyak perubahan pada sikap suaminya itu, yah apalagi setelah kejadian itu. Sasuke bilang akan menunggu sampai Sakura siap. Benar-benar siap menjadi istrinya.

"Kenapa manyun terus dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terus menatap luar jendela mobilnya.

"..." Sakura melihat Sasuke sebentar dan mengalihkan nya lagi keluar jendela.

Sasuke tak menemukan jawaban Sakura. Diliriknya lagi istrinya, sampai ia tak melihat ada sebuah mobil lewat didepannya. Sasuke segera membanting stir dan mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, melihat situasi didepannya.

"Ada apa kak Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kaget dan khawatir. Melihat sekeliling. Jalanan sepi. Tidak ada orang. Selain mobil yang ada didepannya.

Pengendara mobil itu membuka pintunya dan keluar ," Maaf. Aku tidak melihat belakang saat memundurkan mobilku"

"Nyaris saja" jawab Sasuke datar.

Tapi apa yang dilihat Sakura. Seperti kembali ke masa lalu nya. Ia tercengang melihat pria di depannya. Pria dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama dengannya, Wajah baby face nya dan senyumnya. Sakura ingat betul siapa yang dihadapannya sekarang.

Pria itu melihat Sakura dan reaksinya sama seperti Sakura yang tercengang "... Sakura"

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Satu masalah dipikirannya belum selesai, muncul pikiran-pikiran baru lagi.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya pada keduanya.

"Ah. Sakura apa benar itu kau?" pria itu mendekat pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tak berani menatap pria itu. Dilihat dari pakaian kerja sepertinya ia adalah seorang dokter. Pria itu juga rasanya tidak seumuran dengan Sakura, tapi dengan tampang seperti itu, mungkin saja ia adalah teman sekolah Sakura dulu. Apapun itu, tidak berpengaruh dengan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

"Jadi berita itu benar ya? Kau sudah menikah? Bahkan aku tak menerima undangan di emailku" tuturnya santai melihat pasangan Sasuke Sakura.

Sasuke semakin tidak suka dengan pria yang di depannya itu. Apalagi Sakura yang tak berkata apapun. Seribu pertanyaan di benak Sasuke. Tapi dia seorang uchiha, dia tau cara menekan gengsi nya.

"Maaf kakak. Aku tidak memberitahumu" jelas Sakura lirih.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya kau menjawab tiap pesanku"

"Sakura ayo cepat masuk mobil" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura teetegun, ia melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sedikit menahan emosinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sepertinya ini hanya salah faham. Kau tidak apa-apa. Jadi kami akan pergi dulu" kata Sasuke berlalu masuk mobil dan segera melaju.

Pria itu hanya melihat mobil Sasuke melewatinya. Masih terlihat bayang-bayang Sakura dipikirannya.

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia tak tau harus darimana menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat. Sakura tau, bahwa suaminya sedikit marah. Apa Sasuke cemburu?

"Kak Sasuke" panggil Sakura pelan, Sasuke segera memperlambat laju kendaraanya. Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Hn"

"..." Sakura bingung mau bicara apa.

Sasuke melirik istrinya itu, mungkin bukan hal baik dibicarakan disini, pikirnya.

"Tidak usah dijelaskan"

Sakura terheran, dan memurungkan wajahnya, lagi.

.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di tempat tidurnya.

"Kak Sasuke apa kau masih marah padaku" tanya Sakura memelas.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus membaca bukunya.

"Kakak..."

Sasuke menutup bukunya "Siapa yang marah padamu"

"Tapi kakak—"

"Aku tidak berhak marah padamu"

Sakura tak bisa berkata. Rasanya sakit mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan seperti belati yang menyayat hatinya.

"Namanya Sasori. Akasuna Sasori" Sakura membuka omongannya "Aku mengenalnya saat kami bertemu di perpustakaan kota"

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kami sering bertemu dengannya dulu, awalnya waktu aku kelas 1 SMA dan dia mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha. Aku baru pindah ke kota ini saat itu. Setiap ada waktu senggang pasti aku habiskan di perpustakaan kota dan aku mulai mengenalnya. Kertika dia lulus dan mulai bekerja, kami jarang bertemu. Dia sering mengirimiku email, awalnya aku terus membalas. Tapi ketika tau aku akan dijodohkan, aku sama sekali tidak membalas emailnya sampai sekarang" jelas Sakura.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura cepat "Bukan begitu. Maksudku sebenarnya aku sudah menolaknya dari dulu tapi dia, dengan semangatnya itu, dia orang yang baik, aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya. Tapi aku tau itu salah, malah akan membuat harapan palsu baginya. Makanya aku tidak memberitahunya saat kita menikah"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sasuke kalimatnya serius.

Seperti ada yang menusuk jantung Sakura. Rasanya sakit sekali. Semakin Sasuke berfikir negatif , semakin sakit hati Sakura.

Sakura diam menatap sendu Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke, mengecup kecil bibir Sasuke "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai"

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat kagum pada Sakura. Ia segera membalas pelukan istrinya dan….

 **TBC**

Ow Ow Ow….

Di geruduk lagi nih sambil di demo sama SSaver…...hihiii..

Oh Kami-sama .. sebenarnya saya ingin buat lemon, tapi tangan saya gag sanggup buat ngetik adegan ituu…

Tiba-tiba aja pikiranku blank ditengah jalan,,, #duakk #emang gag punya pikiran ^_^

Maaf kalo ada kekurangan, author juga manusia.

Trimakasih kritik dan masukannya.

Semoga kalian masih setia dengan fic GEJE ini.

Dan yg kecewa dg chap ini, silahkan, bakar saya saya ..


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih reviewer

Dewi867, echaNM, Kirara967, Gaabrieleong, Uchiharuno Sya-Chan, Mustika447, azizaanr, sjxjs, QRen, hanazono yuri, Ayuwahyuni, Babyponi, Greentea Kim

 **Maaf update nya agak lama, karena saya banyak tugas dan sebenarnya masih blank buat chapter ini. Maaf juga karena penulisan dan ejaan masih banyak yang kacau, karena saya kasi tau lagi, kemarin saya masih mengetik lewat android, dan ini saya usahakan ngetik lewat lepi. Kenapa harus Sasori lagi? Gag ada kandidat lain sih, sebenarnya mau Utakata, tapi nanti feel nya kurang ,, hahaa itu mah alasan saya aja ..untuk perjanjian sasusaku awal nikah nanti saya bahas lagi di chapter depan, dan untuk alur yang terlalu cepat, maaf saja, kalau missal alurnya lambat, nanti saya bakal lupa critanya, mau nglanjutin chapter bingung harus baca ulang dari awal ..hihiiiihiii, ini aja alurnya cepat masih sering lupa apa yang saya tulis di chapter sebelumnya…**

 **Daaan…. Semua hanya alasan saya aja…**

 **Yang masih belum lega dengan jawaban saya,,…**

 **Silahkan bully saya #Ampunnnnnn**

Kami-sama maafkan aku yang dengan tidak tau diri ini membuat chap lemon.

Dan dengan ini benar-benar sudah menjadi rate M (MESUM)

#KYAAA…. Sembunyi sebelum fansnya abang Sasuu keloar dari Goa dan membunuh saya

Disclaimer … Kishimoto Sensei Oppaaa… hihiii

Warning: cerita GEJE,EYD gag karuan,Typo, dan semuanya serba kekurangan.

Oh ya saya lupa ngasi tau. Di chapter ini full Sakura POV.

Selamat membaca.

Aku tau, hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana aku melepaskan semuanya. Melepaskan kehormatanku. Melepaskan status gadis yang aku miliki. Dan dihari ini pula aku menyerahkannya pada Suamiku-Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nghh…" desahku yang tertahan sebelumya, akhirnya ku keluarkan juga ketika kak Sasuke mulai mencium turun dari bibir mungilku ke leher jenjangku dan selanjutnya dada mulusku. Aku seperti terhipnotis olehnya dengan kenikmatan ini.

Ia mencoba membuka kancing terakhir dari bajuku. Setelah melepas semua yang aku kenakan dan yang ia kenakan, sekali hentakan darinya seperti membuat dinding pertahananku runtuh. Aku meringis kesakitan, nyeri menjalar di bagian bawahku. Airmataku seperti tertahan di pelupuk mataku. Ia mengusap tetesan air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mengecup keningku seraya berbisik "Malam ini kau sangat cantik Sakura"

"Akh..hhhhh" Belum sempat aku membalas ucapanya malah desahan keluar dari mulutku . Rasa sakit itu berubah perlahan menjadi nikmat ketika ia menghentakkannya lagi berulang kali dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Tatap akuh danh sebut namaku, Sakurahhh!" perintahnya dengan deru nafas yang pastinya menggebu.

Lagi, dan lagi,,, "Kak…SSassukeehh, seperti ada yangh akan keluarr akuuh…." Ia semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan liarnya. Aku sudah tak tahan..

"AAAKKHHH…HHHHH" desah bercampur jeritan dan aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi.

"SSSHHHhhhhh…." Itulah suara erangan kak Sasuke yang mampu aku tangkap dari indera pendengaranku.

Aku merasa lemas. Kak Sasuke tidur menindihku dan Mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Detak jantung kami saling bersahutan. Sampai kami mampu mengatur nafas kami.

"Malam belum berakhir Sayang" serunya menyeringai.

Well, aku tau. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Malam pertama adalah malam terpanjang. Dan aku membuktikannya sekarang.

.

.

Aku mengeluh sakit disekujur tubuhku ketika baru membuka mata. Ini sudah siang, tentu saja, dengan sengat matahari yang menusuk seperti ini. Aku tak mendapati kak Sasuke disebelahku. Mungkinkah sudah bangun dan berangkat kerja?

Aku menatap ngeri tubuhku di depan cermin kamar mandi. Terang saja, bercak kemerahan menghiasi sekujur tubuhku, kecuali bagian leher. Samar aku tersenyum tipis. Aku sudah menjalankan peran seorang Istri dengan benar.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sangat pelan. Ya, ini masih terasa sakit setelah kejadian semalam. Aku berganti pakaian dan mulai membersikan kamar. Terutama, Tentu saja sprei berdarah itu.

CKLEK.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara terindah yang di siang hari ini menyapaku.

Aku menoleh padanya dan mengangguk "Aku kira kakak berangkat kerja"

"Oh ayolah. Mana mungkin aku berangkat kerja jam11 siang" jawabnya membuatku mengingat lagi kejadian semalam dan itu membuat wajahku sukses merona sempurna.

DDrrrrtttt… Drrtttt. Getar Hp kak Sasuke menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu ini.

"Ya?" ia mengangkat panggilannya "…Baiklah, kami segera kesana" raut wajahnya sedikit berubah menjadi kecemasan.

TUT. Kemudian mematikan panggilannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kakek Madara masuk Rumah Sakit"

DEG. Seperti ada yang menusukku. Baru saja aku merasakan kebahagiaan, sekarang muncul kesedihan lain.

.

.

Sesampainya kami di rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakek?" tanya kak Sasuke setelah kami membuka pintu ruangan VIP yang ditempati kakek.

Terlihat kakek Madara terbaring dengan selang infuse di tangan kirinya. Paman Obito duduk disamping ranjang dan ada Seorang perempuan paruh baya berdiri melihat sendu kakek Madara-Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah kami. Aku tidak tau siapa beliau, mungkin saudara jauh kakek. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, bahkan di acara pernikahan kami-setelah ku ingat. Wajahnya khas klan Uchiha sekali. Aku menoleh pada suamiku dan ingin bertanya. Tapi Apa yang aku lihat sekarang bukan hal yang baik, menurutku. Seperti ada kemarahan tertahan diwajah kak Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, aku hampir tak melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya kalau saja dia tidak berpaling dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan.

"Kakek tiba-tiba merasa sesak dadanya dan pingsan saat akan menaiki lift di Kantor" jelas Paman Obito kepada kami. Langkah Kak Sasuke terhenti "Serangan jantungnya kambuh. Dokter akan memberitahukan keadaan Ayah setelah hasil lab nya keluar"

Aku seperti bingung dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu di luar" jawab Kak Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan menutup pintu.

Waktu mendengar berita kakek sakit, kak Sasuke bingung setengah mati ingin segera kesini. Sekarang setelah sampai disini, ia malah keluar, tak mau menunggu di dalam.

"Sebaiknya kau menyusulnya. Dia sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan baik" Kata Paman Obito yang ku balas dengan anggukan mengerti dan aku juga melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

Aku menuju lantai bawah untuk mencarinya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Aku segera mengambil HP dari saku celanaku dan ingin menghubunginya, tapi tak jadi. Saat aku melihatnya duduk di taman rumah sakit sendirian, tidak pernah aku melihat dia seterpuruk ini melihat kondisi kakek Madara.

"Kakak…" panggilku lemah duduk disampingnya.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Seperti menahan emosi dan airmatanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, Sakura" terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Ya, siapa juga yang ingin melihat keluarga kita sakit dan tak berdaya seperti itu.

"Dia meninggalkanku hampir 20 tahun"

Dia? Siapa ? Jadi bukan karena kakek Madara?

"Dan sekarang beraninya dia datang dihadapan kami"

"Kakak aku tidak…"

"Dia Ibuku, Sakura" katanya dengan suara parau sambil mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Ibu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar mengenai Ibu Kak Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak berani bertanya. Yang aku tau Ayah Fugaku sudah lama meninggal.

Aku merengkuh tengkuk kak Sasuke dan mencoba menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, agar dia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Maaf kakak, aku benar-benar tidak tau" aku juga bersedih melihat suamiku seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Mengingat kondisi kakek yang sakit dan keadaan kak Sasuke sekarang karena kemunculan Ibunya, Aku seperti orang yang tidak berguna di tengah keluarga ini.

Kak sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku, dan semakin mengencang tiap detiknya.

.

.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju ruangan kakek, tanpa kak Sasuke. Karena Ia bilang akan segera menyusulku.

"Sakura" . aku terkejut mendapati kak Sasori keluar dari ruangan kakek.

"Ah. Kak Sasori. Kau bekerja disini?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Melihatku dari atas kebawah, dari bawah ke atas. Sungguh. Apa ada yang salah dari penampilanku?

"Aa..Ada apa?"

Ia menggeleng "Tidak. Hanya saja kau semakin cantik"

Dan. Siapa yang tidak merona mendengar pujian seperti itu dari seorang pria. Walaupun itu bukan kekasih atau suamimu.

"Kau bercanda. Kita kan baru bertemu kemarin. Bagaimana bisa menyimpulkan perbedaan itu" jelasku mengusir kecanggunganku.

"Hahaha.. Tidak Sakura. Aku benar. Ada yang berubah dari penampilanmu" tawanya renyah.

Aku mengernyitkan kening. Sedikit berfikir. Perbedaan penampilan. Kemarin dan sekarang.

Tunggu. Aku mulai menangkapnya.

Apa mungkin karena kemarin aku masih gadis, dan sekarang sudah menjadi wanita?

Oh Kami-sama …. Wajahku memerah sangat dan tubuhku serasa menegang dan mati rasa.

"Hei hei. Kau masih disana Sakura?" kak Sasori menepuk pundakku membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Hm. Jadi bagaimana keadaan kakek?" aku mencoba mengalihkan ke topic yang seharusnya.

"Oh. Jadi suamimu adalah seorang Uchiha?" pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab, menurutku. Ia tersenyum tipis lagi dengan wajah imutnya. "Tuan Uchiha sudah baik sekarang. Hanya butuh istirahat lebih, besok beliau sudah boleh pulang dan jangan biarkan beliau bekerja selama setidaknya sebulan kedepan"

"Begitu ya.." Aku sedikit lega "Terima kasih Kak Sasori" aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sakura.. Kita pulang!" tiba-tiba suara berat yang sangat familiar itu menginterupsi dengan nada kasar. Dengan tak berani melihat ke belakang, sepertinya , aku mau mati sekarang rasanya. Dan kenapa semua serasa rumit dipikiranku? Oh Kami-sama tolong aku, aku tidak sedang melakukan kejahataan.

 **TBC**

Kecup sayang buat favorite n follower

 **Annisa852, Babyponi, Chicak Deth, Firza290,Gabrieleong, Kiki Kim, Kookiestomato, Mustika447, Nakashima Rie, Nanda923, Neko no Kitsune, Riss Taufan, Rosachi-hime, Uchiha Lady Haruno, Yukinami Shina, Yumi Uchiharuno, azizaanr, chanifahicha, cuke cuka nalu, dziAoi, achaNM, etik chan, feyuchiha, himmmecchi, innerene, kakikuda, kazehayaza, law03, luxianapmega, mizutania46, moydini, respitasari, salwakhairunnisa, vannesawijaya17, Dewie867, Frizca A, Greentea Kim, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Rancherry, SaSaSarada-chan, SantiDwiMw, Uchiharuno Sya-Chan, hanazono yuri, kiyoi-chan, .3, sjxjs**


	4. Chapter 4

Guys... makasi review nya yaaa.. tapi aku bales lewat PM

Disclaimer Kishimoto oppaaa...

Kalau bilang gag ada kekurangan ya gag mungkin..hehe

Selamat membaca.

"Sakura.. Kita pulang!" suara Sasuke dengan tegas terdengar menggema di lorong rumah sakit Konoha.

Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat perintah suaminya. Pasalnya suaminya melihatnya berdua dengan Dokter Sasori. Dan ia sendiri sadar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi dia Sasori, alasan kuat mengapa Sakura takut suaminya memergokinya seperti ini. Apa salahnya Dokter berbicara dengan keluarga pasien tentang kondisi pasiennya sendiri. Sakura benar merasa takut sekarang. Ia berjalan mundur dari tempatnya semula di depan Sasori.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu sekarang" kata Sakura menunduk berpamitan.

Tentu saja Sasori melihat raut wajah mereka berdua. Sasuke dengan tajam melihat tak suka kearahnya. Sedangkan Sakura setengah menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa Sakura" Sasori tersenyum manis melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sakura, lalu mengganti ekspresinya ketika melewati Sasuke . Pandangannya tak lepas dari onyx milik Sasuke. Ia membalas tak kalah tajam, sengaja menantang.

Sreekk... Obito keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kakek?" tanya Sasuke tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sudah tidak apa. Kalian pulanglah. Besok pagi aku gantian berjaga dengan Rin"

"Hn"

Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu. Disusul dengan langkah kecil Sakura.

Mobil sudah di tengah perjalanan, tapi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka seperti berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura mencoba menerka apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Sasuke mendiamkannya karena Ibunya kembali, Kakek Madara sakit, atau karena Sasori? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke memang memikirkan ketiga alasan tersebut.

.

.

"Mmmmhhhh" Sakura merasa malam ini berbeda dari kemarin. Pasalnya, Sasuke tanpa aba-aba menyerangnya.

Sasuke menggigit ujung bibir bawah Sakura hingga mengeluarkan darah. "Mmhhh Saakiitt" Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan dalam desahan Sakura, Sasuke beranjak menuju leher wanita itu. Menggigitnya hingga bercak merah bercampur cairan amis keluar. Dia seperti kehilangan kendali.

Sasuke merobek piyama tipis milik Istrinya dan segera menghujamkan miliknya dengan keras.

"Aakkhhh..." jerit Sakura, sedikit cairan bening mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Sekali lagi. Sasuke tak peduli. Menghentakkannya berkali-kali sambil menyeringai.

"Heenn..ti...kann" Suara Sakura hampir tak terdengar "Kumohooonnhh". Sakura merasa diperkosa oleh suaminya sendiri. Sakit yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan.

Ketika mencapai klimaks tubuh mereka menegang bersama. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh istrinya. Memeluk dan menghapus sisa air matanya. "Maafkan aku Sakura, Maafkan aku" bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya lepas kendali. Aku tidak berniat melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu"

Sakura mengangguk "Aku mengerti" dan karena ia terlalu lelah malam ini, ia tak berniat membuka matanya sampai ia terlelap.

.

.

Kesiangan. Ya, Sakura bangun kesiangan lagi hari ini. Seperti sudah biasa, Sakura tak menemukan Sasuke disampingnya. Ia segera mandi dan membersihkan kamarnya. Bengkak di bibir, leher, dada, bahkan hampir sekujur tubuhnya terlihat memerah.

'Mana bisa aku keluar rumah dengan kondisi seperti ini?' Sakura hanya menghela nafas frustasi. Padahal hari ini ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya, sekedar berkunjung dan meluapkan kerinduan pada keluarganya.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya berniat mencari Sasuke. Terlihat salah satu maid menyapanya "Pagi nona Sakura"

"Ah. Ayame. Apa kau lihat kak Sasuke?"

Ayame melihat Sakura dengan pandangan heran "Bukankah tuan Sasuke sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi tadi nona" jeda "dan,apa nona tidak apa-apa? Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?" tentu Ayame melihat luka bengkak di wajah dan leher Sakura "Biar saya obati luka Nona"

Sakura malu. Apa yang akan dijelaskan dari luka-luka ini. Sekali lagi, Sakura menghela nafas berat.

Sakura duduk di sofa kamarnya. Ayame disebelahnya mengobatinya. Ayame tak bersuara sedikitpun. Baguslah, jadi Sakura tak perlu mencari alasan atau jawaban dari pertanyaan konyol yang kemungkinan akan dilontarkan Ayame.

"Ayame. Kau tau tentang Ibunya kak Sasuke?" Sakura memecah keheningan.

Ayame sedikit terkejut, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan mengoles salep di lengan Sakura. "Aku hanya tau namanya Mikoto Uchiha. Selama 10 tahun saya bekerja disini, saya tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya."

"Begitu ya"

"Saya tidak berani mengatakan yang belum tentu kebenarannya Nona, karena banyak yang bilang hal yang tidak baik tentang Nyonya Mikoto"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Betapa baiknya hati Ayame, pikirnya. Padahal umur mereka terpaut hampir 8 tahun. Mungkin Ayame bisa jadi teman Sakura di mansion yang besar ini. Mengingat dia tak pernah keluar rumah sendiri tanpa Sasuke. Teman sekolahnya pun seperti hilang entah kemana setelah pernikahannya.

"Sudah selesai Nona"

"Hm. Terimakasih Ayame"

"Nona, aku dengar hari ini tuan besar Madara akan pulang bersama Nyonya Mikoto. Beliau akan tinggal disini selama tuan Madara belum sembuh"

Wajah Sakura berubah tegang. Dia memikirkan perasaan Sasuke apabila Ibu nya tinggal disini. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa senang, bisa bertemu mertuanya.

.

.

Jadi, siang hari ini Madara Uchiha telah kembali ke mansion besarnya. Bersama Mikoto Uchiha, dan para pengawalnya. Mereka memasuki kediaman utama. Sakura dan para maid menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Kakek..." Sakura segera menghamipiri Madara. Kakek Uchiha itu memakai kursi roda sebagai alat bantu jalannya, karena kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk memakai kekuatan kakinya.

Madara tersenyum "Sakura ayo antarkan kakek ke kamar" pintanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan melihat Mikoto yang tak melihat ke arahnya untuk menggantikannya mendorong kursi roda. Mikoto dengan pandangan datarnya, benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sampai di kamar, Sakura membantu Madara untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Mikoto hanya melihatnya.

"Sakura. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Ibu Sasuke, dia Mikoto" pandangan Madara mengarah pada Mikoto dan jeda "Miko, ini menantumu, Sakura"

"Aa.. Sa-salam kenal Kaa-san" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya antara malu dan gugup karena tak pernah berbincang sebelumnya.

"Hn" jawaban khas Uchiha sekali.

 _Sama persis dengan kak Sasuke_ – gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku harap kalian bisa akrab dan keluarga kita bisa utuh kembali. Sasuke dan Sakura akan segera memberi rumah ini Uchiha-Uchiha kecil hahaha" Madara yang masih sakitpun bisa tertawa membayangkan keluarga besarnya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya memaksa tersenyum malu-malu, sedangkan Mikoto mendesah pelan.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya setelah mengantar makan malam ke kamar Madara. Ia melihat sepatu kerja Sasuke di sebelah ranjangnya. Terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Sayangnya Sakura tak menyadari kepulangan Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil sepatu itu dan meletakkan di tempatnya. Sasuke baru keluar kamar mandi dengan piyama lengkap.

"Kakak sudah makan? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu"

"Sudah. Aku lelah Sakura. Aku ingin istirahat" Sasuke mendesah pelan dan segera menuju ranjangnya.

Walau sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, tetap saja Sakura merasa ada yang aneh. Segera ia menuju ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Sakura agak takut kali ini, tapi ia memberanikan diri, "Apa ini tentang kepulangan Ibumu?" oh tentu Sasuke sudah tau bahwa Ibunya kembali ke mansion ini tadi siang.

Mendengar itu, tanpa menjawab, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sakura.

"Aku tau. Maaf" Sakura berbisik lirih mensejajarkan tubuhnya di balik punggung Sasuke. Melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada perut Suaminya.

Tanpa berkatapun, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapan Sakura dari belakang dengan menarik tangan Istrinya.

.

.

.

Madara menyantap sarapannya bersama Mikoto dan Sakura, "Sasuke tidak ikut sarapan?"

Sakura ragu untuk menjawab. "Kak Sasuke.. hm.. tadi dia minta sarapannya di antar ke kamar"

"Dasar anak keras kepala"

"Biar saja Ayah. Dia memang seperti itu"

Dan hari-hari berikutnya pun Sasuke tak pernah ikut sarapan bersama. Dia seolah menghindar. Menghindari keberadaan Ibunya. Dia akan menemui Madara apabila Ibunya tidak sedang menjaga Kakek tua itu. Madara dan Mikoto memaklumi dan membiarkan keadaan tersebut.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu dari kepulangan Madara dan kedatangan Mikoto, keadaan masih sama-masih tidak ada yang saling menyapa antara Sasuke dan Mikoto. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin depresi. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang malam, apalagi sikap Sasuke yang semakin tak banyak bicara padanya, membuat Sakura benar-benar bosan berada di mansion besar ini. Merasa di penjara. Ya, karena Sakura tidak bekerja dan tidak diperbolehkan Sasuke untuk keluar rumah sendiri. Kegiatannya di mansion pun jarang. Sesekali ia membantu Ayame berkebun, Ayame malah menolak bantuan Sakura. Ayame mengatakan bahwa ini bukan pekerjaan Nona Uchiha dan itu sukses membuat Sakura jengkel. Ataupun membantu Mikoto merawat Madara, dia bahkan tidak terlalu akrab dengan Mikoto yang selalu-sepertinya-menjaga jarak dengan dia.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya. Bisa mati gaya jika lama-lama berada disini. Pikirnya.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam karena sedikit lapar. Ia mendapati Sasuke sudah tertidur di samping sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Sakura tersenyum sendiri melihat betapa polosnya wajah Sasuke saat tertidur.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan Suaminya.

Sakura menuju dapur berharap masih ada sisa makanan makan malam di lemari es. Baru saja dia masuk pintu dapur ,bau sake sudah menyapanya. Mikoto duduk di dalam dan meneguk sake.

"Ah. Kaa-san anda tidak tidur?"

"Hn. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya terbangun karena lapar"

Mikoto masih sibuk dengan minumannya dan kelihatannya dia mulai mabuk.

Sakura tak menemukan sisa makanan-tentu saja keluarga Uchiha tak akan memakan makanan sisa-Tapi ada beberapa bahan mentah yang bisa diolah menjadi makanan ringan. Oh bisa saja Sakura membangunkan Ayame untuk memasak, tapi tak ia lakukan.

Sakura mulai memasak. Sesekali ia melirik Mikoto, barangkali Mikoto akan mengajaknya bicara, ternyata tidak.

Ia sudah selesai memasak dan menaruh masakannya di meja dapur. Ia duduk di depan Mikoto yang masih diam memandangi minumannya.

"Anda tidak mau makan juga Kaa-san?"

"Tidak"

Sakura canggung, mau dikata bagaimana perutnya tak bisa dikompromi, ia langsung melahap soup tomatnya. Biasanya ini makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia menginginkannya malam ini.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan tak saling bicara.

Dan kejadian seperti ini berulang beberapa hari kedepan. Sakura akan terbangun di malam hari untuk makan, dan Mikoto sudah berada di dapur dengan botol sake nya.

"Kenapa kau selalu makan di tengah malam?" tanya Mikoto. Ini sebuah perkembangan dimana Mikoto yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Sakura berfikir seperti mencari jawaban "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lapar Kaa-san"

"Kau sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter atau rumah sakit?"

"Tidak Kaa-san. Untuk apa? Aku hanya lapar dan setelah makan dan kenyang aku akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak"

"Apa kau merasa mengalami perubahan lain dengan kebiasaanmu?"

Sejenak Sakura berfikir lagi "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan tomat, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku ingin selalu makan makanan yang mengandung tomat" jeda dan kini wajah Sakura sedikit memerah "Lalu, kebiasaan lainnya aku senang melihat wajah Kak Sasuke saat tertidur"

Mikoto meneguk sake nya lalu berkata "Kau pernah mual? Misalnya saat mencium bau sake seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan bau sake. Aku pernah muntah kemarin lusa karena masuk angin"

"Tidak sadarkah kau dengan perubahanmu?"

"Aku sadar Kaa-san. Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud anda"

Mikoto menghela nafas pelan. Botol sakenya juga telah habis isinya. "Jaga baik-baik kondisi kehamilanmu" Mikoto meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tbc...

Daaaahh...

Kabuurr...

Hahaaa maaf ya untuk chapter yang mengecewakan ini...

Saya blank banget mau nerusin fic ini... masih meraba2...

Dasar author labil #gampar saya sendiri...

Terimakasih minna-san... bubaaaayy


End file.
